


Luncheon on the Grass

by Grey_eyed_Ceridwen



Series: The Pleasures of Young Werther [2]
Category: Die Leiden des jungen Werthers | The Sorrows of Young Werther - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top/Bottom Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werther waxes poetic and almost cries alot, Woman on Top, doing God's work pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_eyed_Ceridwen/pseuds/Grey_eyed_Ceridwen
Summary: The lines of poetry are quoted from Tennyson’s poem; Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere.
Relationships: Werther/Lotte/Albert
Series: The Pleasures of Young Werther [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Luncheon on the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> The lines of poetry are quoted from Tennyson’s poem; Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere.

"As fast she fled thro' sun and shade,  
The happy winds upon her played,  
Blowing the ringlet from the braid:  
She looked so lovely, as she swayed  
The rein with dainty finger-tips,"

Albert's voice lilted drowsily in the heady spring air, mingled with occasional snippets of birdsong. Werther sighed, his head resting in Albert's lap as they both sprawled languidly on the picnic blanket. It was a particularly warm afternoon, and despite having eaten about an hour ago none of them had been willing to move from the spot.

"We've nearly finished the volume..." he said, his fingers absentmindedly running through Werther's disheveled hair. 

"Oh dear," Lotte murmured, tilting her head as it rested on Werther's chest, "it hardly feels as though we've been here for an hour." Her face was painted with a light blush, and it was clear from her dreamy expression that she had not entirely heard Albert's narration. 

"A man had given all other bliss,  
And all his worldly worth for this,  
To waste his whole heart in one kiss  
Upon her perfect lips"

The final words of the stanza seemed to linger in the hazy air, Albert pausing as he finished the romantic poem. Glancing up, Werther saw that he appeared somewhat distracted as he turned the page and began to read another. 

The lull of his smooth voice and the intoxicating feeling of his fingers gently brushing his scalp nearly caused Werther to doze off, but he was snapped out of his reverie at the feeling of Lotte's gentle hand caressing his neck.

"It’s so romantic, Werther, wouldn't you agree that such poetry makes it difficult not to daydream?" And with a childlike excitement, she twisted in his arms, turning to press her lips to his neck. He gasped as he was startled into full consciousness. Albert paused briefly, but continued to tell of noble Lancelot's death, and Arthur's words to poor Guinevere. 

Werther ran his thumb lovingly along her cheek, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "And just what exactly do you daydream of, fair lady?"

Laughing softly, she shook her head, burying it in Werther's shirt. "Isn't that something a young knight would love to know... I suppose you imagine yourself to be the object of my fancies?" She spoke gaily, the sunlight playing upon her face through the leaves.

Werther smiled, "No... though you will be ever the object of mine. I'm sure you concern your thoughts with someone loftier than I," he laid a hand at Albert's inner thigh, looking up at him "Such as Albert here," he said jokingly. 

Albert laid the volume aside and met his eyes, looking as though he'd been startled out of a daydream himself. He beheld them with an affectionate smile hovering upon his lips, looking almost boyish in comparison to his usual serious demeanour. The faint flush of cheeks left little doubt that his mind, too, had been elsewhere.

"This poetry is quite good." He said, taking hold of Werther's hand and tracing his thumb slowly along his upturned palm. "But, it's much too warm to read just now; it seems not one of us can concentrate."

"Good?” Werther’s gaze instantly became more focused as it fixed on him, “Albert, you can't possibly call it 'good', what does that term signify? It captures none of the dreams, none of the divine feelings inspired in the hearts of its readers - good describes absolutely nothing about a piece of writing, other than that it may be spoken about in one of those very bland newspapers."

Werther's impassioned statement was cut short as Lotte pressed another gentle kiss to his neck, and began to undo the buttons of his collar, eliciting a slight gasp.

"Werther, you mustn't get so vexed," she murmured, trailing a feather-light touch along his jaw and down his neck playfully, causing him to shiver as she traced over his now exposed collarbone.

Albert's hand toyed with her soft tresses, as Werther closed his eyes in bliss, basking in the faint sunlight and Lotte's lips and hands caressing his skin. "I am not vexed... I am merely passionate about the things in life worthy of passion." He murmured, though he sounded placated as he gently stroked her neck and shoulders.

When she had undone about a third of his buttons, the motion of her hands ceased, and she slowly left his side to sit upright. He sat up as well, and experienced a moment of dizziness. Werther sensed Albert watching as Lotte pressed a brief kiss to his lips, undoing another button as she did so. It seemed that electric shocks raced across his skin, and his body trembled. He never overcame the thrill of kissing Lotte. She finished unbuttoning his shirt, and he felt as though she had somehow exposed his whole soul to the sky and the leaves, as they rustled gently far above him. 

For a moment he reflected on this union he felt passionately; of the leaves and the sky, of the breeze caressing both, and the way the whole world seemed to sing in a kind of harmony about him. It thrummed in his pulse, the sweet spring air he breathed in and out, and he knew that the warmth of this totality vibrated within Lotte and Albert as well, strengthened in their shared affection. 

Werther was, simply put, enthralled with living at that moment, and with Lotte's eyes as they danced in the sunlight that dripped down upon her head through layers of foliage, absorbing some tinge of the greenery. Delicately, her fingers trailed from his collarbone down his chest, coming to rest at his stomach. A delicious heat began to settle beneath his skin, her light touch causing him to shiver. Lotte smiled coyly as she sat back upon the blanket, fixing her large, kind eyes upon him. 

Albert took hold of his hand again, tracing his fingers tenderly over his wrist and palm. "What are you thinking of?" He asked Werther softly, "you are smiling as though you've just woken from a daydream."

"I... don't know that I can explain it," Werther sighed, “I shall say only that it is the sort of day today that causes life to feel very sweet, despite all of the bitterness it sometimes contains. In fact, it feels as though every unfortunate thing I've ever suffered was for the sake of making this afternoon the more brilliant in comparison." 

Having bared his neck, Werther began slowly to slide his shirt from his shoulders. Though Albert's interest was more openly manifest, Lotte's face shone with gentle affection as she gazed upon them both. Werther felt strangely as though what he was doing was somehow more intimate than any physical act of love he had ever experienced. 

Werther placed the garment aside and felt the sun on his bare shoulders like returning home from a day’s labour, a removal of the veils one puts between themselves and the world at the start of a long journey. He was no longer as apprehensive as he had been at their first few intimate encounters, despite the openness of the location. The servants had been given the afternoon off, and no one was present at the house. This sequestered part of the property was about as private as any place could be.

He met Albert’s gaze, and for a moment, as he stared back at him in his usual frank manner, Werther was nearly moved to tears by it all - this great happiness, peace, and longing. His thoughts wandered, and as he looked away from Albert’s eyes he remembered very suddenly the promise he had murmured to him in the midst of passion their first night together, and felt his face becoming flushed quickly against his will. He had always tended to wear his feelings openly.

“Do you remember,” he began hesitantly, still grasping Albert’s hand, “when I said I’d repay you for your kindness?” As Werther finished, he briefly met Albert’s eyes, blushing wildly, and noticing that he appeared surprised. 

“Yes, I do...” Albert said quietly, a bit red himself, his thumb tracing the back of Werther’s hand.

“Yes, you did say that... you are really much too kind, Werther.” Lotte added teasingly, lying comfortably on her side as her gaze rested on them. Her words were spoken lightly and with a serene smile.

“Because, I think I would like to,” Werther said, his confidence growing. He desired to experience the act himself, and to cause Albert the same sensations he had undergone. He felt a certain shyness, however, brought on by his lack of knowledge about how such things were to be done.

“I’m afraid that I am not... terribly knowledgeable about these sorts of things.” He murmured, looking to both of them apologetically. 

“Are you sure you would like to? You aren’t obligated.” Albert said, becoming suddenly quite serious. Werther nodded, letting go of his hand and moving closer to him. 

“If you find yourself in need of help, I’ll be happy to assist,” Lotte said, smiling demurely, in a manner which caused Werther’s heart to beat quickly. He felt somewhat reassured by her presence as he met Albert’s gaze again. 

Werther hesitantly lowered his hands to the buttons at the front of his breeches. 

His fingers trembled, the ordeal of unbuttoning taking rather longer than he would have liked. Though it was only a few seconds, it felt like minutes to him as he listened to their combined breathing. Finally, he finished and withdrew his hands, feeling the butterflies in his stomach worsen at the clear display of Albert’s passionate interest. 

Glancing up, Werther saw that a flush had crept up Albert’s neck, and that his gaze was fixed on him in anticipation, his eyes much darker than usual. 

Swallowing, he settled himself more comfortably between his legs, and began by carefully running his hand along his thigh, working his way inwards. Werther heard him release a short, breathy noise at this, and began to gain confidence as his touch skimmed closer to his groin. He paused, tracing light circles on Albert’s skin, glancing up to meet his eyes with a questioning gaze as he pushed the fabric of his shirt upwards, exploring his smooth skin further. It was so very warm! Werther was struck by the heat and the soft rhythm of his breath.

Werther bent his head, and the linen obscured him as he moved beneath it to press his lips to Albert’s stomach, remembering how much he had enjoyed receiving attention there. Albert’s firm muscles tensed beneath his hand as he moved his lips lower, dragging them tenderly downwards. Pausing, he pressed another kiss just below his lower belly, hoping it felt as he intended. 

Albert drew in a shallow breath, and Werther felt his hand come to rest lightly upon his head, his fingers lacing through his hair. As Werther paused to draw in a breath, his hand moved down to briefly cup the side of his face before settling on his neck, stroking small circles with his thumb. 

Werther closed his fingers around him, stroking them gently up and down a few times and watching as Albert gasped quietly, his brow furrowing. Running his tongue over his bottom lip, he thought about how to begin. Lotte’s hand came to rest comfortingly upon his neck, reassuring him as he parted his lips and his tongue flicked out experimentally. Albert shivered wordlessly, and he saw that Lotte nodded, a small approving smile on her face.

“You’re always so eloquent in conversation, Werther; so skilled with your tongue.” Lotte began to comb her fingers through his hair as she spoke melodically. “Don’t be afraid of using it more liberally dear.” 

Werther licked him again, with greater confidence, before gently taking him into his mouth. A low, breathy noise escaped Albert’s lips, and Werther pulled him in further, being careful not to graze him with his teeth. He paused for a brief moment as he adjusted to the fullness of his mouth, and a taste that was strange and new, though not entirely unpleasant. He began to bob his head rather quickly up and down, believing he now understood the key to the whole process - it was really a matter of friction, wasn’t it?

“Werther, dear,” Lotte’s voice was comforting as her hand stilled gently upon his head. “Albert likes it to be slower.” As she spoke, she resumed the gentle rhythm of her fingertips. 

“What- Lotte...” Albert spluttered, and upon glancing up Werther saw that he had flushed red nearly up to his ears. 

Werther followed her advice, and began to slide his mouth along Albert’s length in slower, relaxed motions, falling into a steady rhythm of drawing him in and out. Albert trembled, and Werther heard low noises rumble in the back of his throat, his hand sliding further down his neck as though for purchase. Saliva gathered rapidly in his mouth, and he swallowed as best as he could, causing a low sigh to sound quietly in his ears. He felt a kind of sublime happiness at the sounds he was able to wrest from Albert’s lips, the way he had begun to breathe loudly. His heart swelled with joy at knowing that he was making Albert feel the same way he had felt, and that Lotte was pleased by his ministrations. 

Though it had been rather jarring at first, he found himself slowly growing more accustomed to the feeling, becoming rather absorbed in the way Albert throbbed with heat against his tongue, the roof of his mouth. He was quite moved by how intensely intimate it was, how Albert responded to his movements and Lotte’s gentle hand steadily smoothed his hair, relieving him of any nervousness he had harboured. How much they meant to him! Yet how could he ever explain it properly, in mere words? 

"You are doing so well," Lotte murmured, and straightening up, she captured Albert's parted lips in a kiss. She slid her fingers further into his hair, twisting the strands slightly in her grasp. Werther was surprised at the slight sting, and a soft hum rose in his throat. Lotte gently began to guide his head down, to take Albert further. He inhaled wonderingly, but gradually did so, hearing a muffled exhalation as Albert twitched against him. Werther felt the throbbing heat in his abdomen worsen at Lotte’s words, and at the sounds of kisses above him that became increasingly careless. 

Their movements slowed, though their lips still met, and Werther sensed their gazes resting upon him as he continued his motions. He knew he must have looked a sight, his mouth so full and his face so red. He shut his eyes in concentration, Lotte’s fingers still threaded through his hair in a comforting manner, and listened as Albert’s breaths became increasingly quick and laboured.

Werther continued to listen to their combined breathing, and he felt the muscles of Albert’s thigh quiver as he traced over it lightly with his hand. He seemed suddenly to shudder all over, and his hips jolted as he groaned and curled forwards, his hands clutching at his shoulder. Though he had known what would happen, Werther was somewhat surprised as warm fluid suddenly spilled into his mouth, tasting of salt on his tongue. It was rather like inhaling the sea breeze at the strand, tasting the ocean and feeling the rejuvenation of spirit brought on by its massive expanse, its gentle lapping waves. 

Werther swallowed reflexively before pulling back from Albert. Opening his eyes, he saw that Lotte was murmuring something sweetly into his ear as she stroked his chest soothingly. Her other hand had slid from Werther’s hair down to his back, lightly caressing the space between his shoulder blades.

He sat up in a slight daze, his mouth shiny and wet as he regarded them with widened eyes, and wiped the back of his hand over his lips and chin. 

One of Albert's hands remained upon his shoulder, trailing lightly back and forth. "Werther," he said gently, sounding slightly out of breath, "as usual, you've put too much heart into your actions." Lotte smacked his shoulder at his comment, as she reached for the basket they had brought. 

Albert winced. "I haven't finished yet..." He protested sheepishly, meeting the look she cast at him. 

“Albert, must you be so unkind?” she huffed, “you never simply say what you are thinking.”

“Alright, I apologize” he sighed, “I was only joking, dear.” 

Returning his attention to Werther, he cupped his cheek. "What I meant to say, is that It’s an admirable quality," he continued softly, "to do everything so passionately, so sincerely. You offered merely to give something in return, but I can't imagine what I've possibly done to merit such an extraordinary kindness."

Werther felt his breath catch at those words, spoken with such quiet feeling. He knew that Albert tended to be a rather reserved person, so hearing those sentiments spoken so clearly was surprising. He wondered if anyone beneath the sun had ever felt as warmed by its rays, as he now felt, touched by a gaze of such genuine affection. 

"You were wonderful, now have a bit of something to drink." Lotte placed a cup of water in his hand, and shakily he grasped it, drinking gratefully. Lotte’s hand rested upon his thigh, tracing slowly and comfortingly back and forth, as he lowered the glass and set it down. 

Werther realized he had forgotten to thank her, but as he parted his lips to speak, Albert leaned forwards to close the distance between them. He met his lips softly, but his slow, insistent motions gradually intensified until Werther found himself short of breath, his breeches, which had already become uncomfortable, beginning to feel intolerably hot and confining.

Werther shifted a bit, a soft groan of complaint unconsciously leaving his mouth. Lotte's hand slid suddenly inward, and he gasped as she gave him a slight squeeze, chuckling at his predicament.

"Werther," she hummed, as he and Albert parted, her other hand resting on Werther’s chest. "You are so patient," she began to trace patterns against his bare skin, causing him to shiver. "I would like to reward you for it. Don’t you think it’s time we were properly intimate with one another?”

Her voice became a low murmur, as though she were speaking just to him, though Albert was certainly close enough to hear. She spoke almost into his ear, beginning to undo the buttons that so restricted him.

Werther stared at her in awe, and it seemed to him all the words in the world became meaningless to him at that moment, so insufficient were they to express the feelings that welled up inside of him. 

“What- but, Lotte…” he said, protests forming faintly in his mind, though it was difficult to think coherently. “We shouldn’t… we can’t…” 

“Come now,” she paused, her hands hovering over the next few buttons, “Would Lancelot refuse his Guinevere?” Werther struggled to form a response, feeling heat rise to his face as she grinned playfully at him.

Albert chuckled at her words. “Knights must prove their chivalry, you know.” He said, amusement evident in his face as he glanced at Werther. “If you’d like to properly embrace the lady,” he added, “it would be impolite to keep her waiting.” 

Werther nodded, taking up Lotte’s hand from his chest and clasping it in both of his as he looked at her tenderly.

“Nothing would make me happier than to hold you in my arms, should you so desire it.” He said, trembling with emotion as he reached up to brush his knuckles against her cheek. 

She smiled, leaning into him. “I’ve desired it for quite some time.” She murmured, and his eyes were drawn to her lips. They were so bright and soft as he traced them tenderly with his thumb, like carnation petals.

However, as she began to close the distance between them, the reason why they could not participate in quite so intimate an act returned to him with sobering clarity.

“Lotte.” Werther breathed, pausing and continuing to caress her face, “I cannot... there is too great a risk. I would rather die than endanger your esteem.” He spoke resolutely, and was confused when her smile only widened at his words.

Smiling serenely, Lotte placed her hand over Werther's, as he cupped her cheek, and gently led it down, skimming her smooth, stately neck, and the fabric of her bodice. Werther looked on silently, unsure of her meaning as she brought his hand to rest upon her belly.

“Werther,” she spoke softly, excitedly. “I am already expecting.”

For a moment, he looked at her in silent wonder, his mouth slightly parted to speak. 

“Are... are you certain?” He said, his voice barely able to rise above an awed whisper. 

She nodded, reaching out in search of Albert’s hand, and Werther saw that he smiled, joy seeming to illuminate his features as he glanced at her. He held her hand in both of his and handled it as though it was a very fragile thing as he clasped it to himself.

“I wanted to be certain, darling, before giving you the good news, although I could barely contain myself from telling you about it. Once I knew for sure, I felt I must wait just a little longer, until the right moment came along, to tell you...” 

Werther’s eyes had filled with tears, but upon hearing those words spoken so warmly, and with such tenderness, he was unable to keep them from overspilling. 

“Yes, it was difficult keeping it from you, Werther,” Albert said, sounding almost giddy - quite unlike his usual self. 

Werther watched as he gave Lotte a brief, chaste kiss, and pecked the tip of her nose, eliciting a light laugh. Then, lowering his head, his lips brushed her hand, which still lay atop Werther’s on her stomach. 

“You can’t imagine my happiness for you both,” Werther said, wiping at his eyes before turning to Lotte. “You will be a wonderful mother,” he said softly, “there is no one in the world better suited for it.” 

“You are much too kind, Werther. You always are,” Lotte laughed, her voice lowering, “I suppose that’s why I’ve desired you so fiercely.” Werther’s heart beat so quickly at her words that he was certain she must have been able to hear it.

She looked at him with such warmth that he was unable to keep from leaning to kiss her, cradling her face gently in his hands. It dawned on him as her hands wrapped around his neck, that there was now no reason for them to refrain from proper intimacy. 

Her hands slid down his neck, skimming his bare chest. Werther shivered, his skin tingling pleasantly in the wake of her touch. He parted from her reluctantly as she pushed lightly at his shoulders, his hands fumbling with the bright ribbon at her neck. 

She sighed as he carefully removed it, running his fingertips lightly against her throat. Her collar was now loosened, revealing more of her slightly flushed skin. Werther paused to lightly trace his fingertips down to her now visible collarbone, mesmerized as he took in her every sacred breath and heartbeat. 

"If you could only see yourself, Lotte, as I do..." he murmured, taking up her hand from where it lay on his chest, and beginning to undo the fastenings of the cuff of her shirtsleeve. He gazed at her hand with near reverence, delicately brushing her wrist, tracing the fragile skin before doing the same to her other hand.

"Only then, could you see that your presence is like the sun, and my soul, the quivering leaf, knows no light but yours..." Once he had loosened the cuff, he lowered his head to gently press his lips to her inner wrist, his eyes flickering up to hers. She was taken by a slight shudder at the touch of his lips, and he smiled, his heart full. 

"And you, Albert," Werther briefly sought his touch as he continued, "you are as the cool rains which keep green things firm in the soil, you strengthen my roots so that I am always grounded." He let go of Albert's hand, placing his hand on the ground for emphasis, "It is... sometimes difficult for me to say these things sensibly; to explain how it is that the world seems to converge into harmony about you both always." He placed his hand on his chest, "I can seldom articulate it properly."

“I think you’ve done a beautiful job of articulating it, darling.” Lotte’s voice quavered as she took his face in her hands, and he saw that her eyes were dark, the warm hazel of her irises waning. 

Werther was surprised when she hitched up her skirts, revealing her white stockings, and moved into his lap, settling herself with her knees on either side of him. He hadn’t been expecting her sudden closeness, the way her scent slightly dizzied him.

She tilted her head, pressing her lips to his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and parting from him to take a breath. He stared blankly at her bodice, which was still very much secured in place, despite his unbuttoning and untying. 

Albert chuckled, and reached around Lotte’s waist from where he sat beside them, deftly untying hidden fastenings. Werther was surprised - why should anyone go to the trouble of making articles of clothing a mystery?

“You see Werther, it is drawn together here, and loosened... like so;” Albert tugged lightly and the garment lost its definition, no longer cinching above her waist. Lotte smiled at his confusion, attempting to stifle a laugh, but not quite succeeding.

“You’re always so helpful, Albert. What would I do without you?” She giggled, turning her head to brush her lips against his.

Werther blinked, nodding silently as Lotte slid the fabric up, tugging it impatiently over her head and tossing it to the side. He inhaled, running his hands down the front of her corset, feeling her shuddering breaths expand and soften her chest.

“You can do more than just touch it, you know.” She laughed, and Werther nodded but remained still. Albert took hold of his hands and gently led them to her back, showing him how to unlace the garment.

He tugged at the laces with shaky fingers, Lotte bestowing rather unhelpfully distracting kisses upon his cheek, his jaw, his neck, as though urging him to hurry. He sucked in shallow breaths and tried to concentrate on the task he was performing. 

Eventually, with more than a little assistance from Albert, he succeeded in fully unlacing her stays and helped her slide the garment off, his breath catching at the sight of her in only a thin white chemise. The supple curves of her breasts were visible beneath, and her lustrous dark hair, which she had neglected to pin up, fell softly about her bare skin before it was covered by the fabric. 

He swallowed, his need throbbing painfully against his stomach, the ache at his legs reminding him how much he needed her at that moment. His hands rested on the small of her back, and her arms encircled his neck again as she met his lips passionately. As their mouths moved together, she rolled her hips forwards, rubbing against the thin fabric which covered his straining arousal. Werther swallowed the groan that arose from his chest at the painfully brief friction. 

Feeling quite overwhelmed, he broke from her to instead press his lips to her cheek. She giggled as he explored further, attempting to burn her every reaction into his memory, before coming to the tender skin below her ear. He remembered that it seemed to be her favourite place to receive attention, and was rewarded with a gasp as he let his teeth graze her skin.

Lotte tilted her head, allowing Albert to meet her lips, and leaving her neck invitingly open. As he made his way down the soft skin, one of her hands smoothed over his hair, trailing down his neck before moving to the ribbons of her chemise. Werther paused and lifted his head while she tugged at them, loosening the garment. Albert huffed impatiently when Werther made no move to help her, and, parting breathlessly from her, slid the delicate fabric off of her shoulder to reveal her breast.

Werther’s breath caught, his heart throbbing painfully as she looked at him expectantly. He met her heady gaze and reached out to touch her, though he stopped short before his fingertips met her skin. She was much too beautiful in that moment - the sunlight dappling not just her flushed cheeks, but her bare shoulders, the pale skin of her chest. He wanted to remember her like that, to properly cherish the image before disturbing it with his touch. 

“For God’s sake, Werther, you’ve touched them before.” Lotte smiled as she placed his hand against her breast, causing him to blink as though startled. 

It was true, he had touched her before. However, he thought, not quite like this. It had all happened in such a dizzying blur of heat, and had been accompanied by a strange urgency, a nervousness on his part. It was different this time, and he wanted to absorb every moment of it.

“You don’t understand the effect you have,” Werther said, half-jokingly, “take pity on my poor heart; you always make me feel as though it is beating for the very first time.” 

Albert smiled at him, shaking his head in what appeared to be amusement. He fixed his gaze on them with renewed intensity, anticipating his further actions.

Lotte’s smile widened as Werther touched his lips to hers again, before skimming her neck and continuing lower, brushing her collarbone and following the gentle slope of her chest downwards to her breast. Her breath quickened as he tenderly grazed the smooth, pillowy surface with his lips.

Her fingers tensed in his hair as his lips crested the full curve, and he caressed the fragile pink skin with his tongue. A soft breathy sound escaped her as he began to work his way back upwards, retracing the pattern of his kisses. She arched into him, pressing closer in an attempt to give him better access. Werther hummed against her, unable to hide his reaction to the way she shifted in his lap.

Albert leaned in to meet her lips once more, and his hand settled very deliberately at Werther’s inner thigh. He struggled to continue his attentions as the grip there tightened, intolerably close to where he needed to be touched, producing another low whine from his mouth. It was as though Albert found his situation amusing.

Lotte shuddered, nudging at his chest, and Werther parted reluctantly from her, shooting him an accusing glance. This only caused Albert to laugh, however, as he gave him a slightly apologetic pat on the cheek.

Then, grinning at him with a brilliant flush tinting her cheeks, Lotte placed her hand against his chest, pushing lightly once again. 

He realized she was urging him to lie back, and he complied, though hesitantly. He had only a vague idea of a man’s role in intimacy, and yet, it felt somehow so natural as Lotte settled herself on top of him. She began to finish undoing his buttons, her hand brushing him in a way that caused his hips to jerk slightly. 

Heat rose to his face, intensified, he felt, by Albert's gaze. Werther wasn't embarrassed, his fingers twisting in the cotton fabric beneath him as Lotte took what seemed an unnecessarily long time undoing his buttons. Rather, he felt an additional thrill at the closeness they shared, at the openness only allowed by so complete an understanding.

By the time Lotte had finished and parted the fabric his body was tense with the effort of not moving. He helped her tug his breeches down, feeling a familiar flutter in his stomach at the way she gazed at him desirously. Was it truly her eyes that rested upon him in such a way? Could a thing so much the stuff of dreams be true?

Werther settled his hands at her upper thighs, running them slowly up and down. 

“You know what to do, don’t you?” Lotte breathed, guiding his hand upwards, beneath her skirts. He nodded, brushing against her tentatively. She exhaled audibly, her warmth and wetness adding to the dizzying sensations which crowded his mind and caused his heart to race. 

Albert pressed his lips to her neck as Werther ran his hand against her once more. He rubbed against a velvety, raised bit of flesh, and heard her breathing hitch as her thighs tensed. Lotte’s eyes were half-lidded as she met his gaze, one of her hands buried in Albert’s hair while the other rested at his hip. Her softness against his hand - like dewey rose petals, caused him to tremble in anticipation as he carefully slid his index finger further into the slick warmth.

He gasped at the intense heat as he paused, watching her face for the slightest hint of discomfort. 

“Is... is it alright?” He said, his voice thick and unsteady. 

Lotte let out a short sigh, and her gaze clouded with passion as she rocked her hips into his hand, tensing around him. Albert was now caressing her sides and her lower back, and Werther could feel each movement she made, each small shudder of her body.

“Yes,” She breathed, stroking his arm soothingly, urging him on as he slowly pulled his hand back, immediately missing her warmth. He glanced up nervously again as he entered her a bit more firmly, and she shifted her hips to better accommodate his movements, biting her lip, her hand flat against him. 

He repeated the movement, watching her reactions breathlessly. Lotte was certainly a commanding force of nature, her eyes bright and her chest heaving, but she still seemed somehow delicate to him. He felt, despite her reassurances, that at any moment he might make a mistake and cause her pain.

Albert’s hands trailed down Lotte’s body until they met his. He traced lightly along his stomach, then began stroking his chest in a slow, comforting manner. Lotte paused her rhythmic motions, though she continued to trace her fingers along his arm.

“I’d like another, dear.” She said, running her fingers against his wrist, his palm, before resting them on his forearm. 

He complied, and she gasped as his two fingers gradually came to rest inside her. He glanced up worriedly at the sound, prepared to withdraw his hand at her request. 

"Werther, for goodness' sake," she laughed, leaning forwards to take his face in her hands, "there is no need to worry about me." As she spoke, she shifted into his hand once again. 

"It did not cause me the slightest discomfort," she continued, her hand leaving his cheek to join Albert's upon his chest as she gave him a gentle smile, "as a matter of fact, I liked it very much." 

Werther nodded, his face heating up considerably at her words, and moved his hand more confidently. "Alright... But you must-" he faltered as her fingertips drifted down his abdomen to brush against the hardness there. She nodded at him and sighed, taking him delicately into her hand. The slight tension which had met his motions at first quickly disappeared as she appeared to adjust to them, and match them with her own. Albert's touch now lingered on Lotte's chest, thankfully not adding to the feelings which dizzied him. 

Werther gently curved his fingers, watching her head tilt as she exhaled a sigh, and attempted to swallow the sounds which rose with each breath at the feeling of her hand sliding along him, the sight of her lips parting as Albert cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple.

"Yes, Just like that, Werther," she panted, "you're so good." 

Werther felt himself twitch in her hand at those words, and he was amazed at the way they caused his need to burn twice as intensely. A low whine broke from his lips, and he looked at her pleadingly.

Gradually her motions ebbed and she became still, her breathing slowing as she regarded him with a small smile. 

"And such a quick learner." She added, causing Albert to nod as he ran his hands over her shoulders, his eyes dark.

"Perhaps you are just exceptional at providing directions, my dear." He murmured, as she guided Werther to draw his hand back from her. "Though of course," his gaze flicked to Werther, and he used his free hand to take hold of his, "You followed them beautifully, I couldn't have done better." Werther made no reply aside from a choked, breathy sound, as she began to lower herself onto him. It seemed that he suddenly could focus on nothing but Lotte’s tense heat surrounding him as she gradually took him inside her, choking the breath from his lungs and the words from his lips. She held his other hand tightly, and paused, drawing in a long breath through her nose. 

“Lotte...” he choked out, rubbing gentle circles into her hand. He was unsure of what to say, or what kind of comfort to offer. Before he could speak further, she gave him a wordless glance and slid downwards. A soft moan left her mouth as she wholly encompassed him, her eyes fluttering shut as she rested in place for a moment. 

The sound mingled with Werther’s own strained sigh. It felt as though they were more than just physically connected, as though the heat in their bodies intertwined to become one surging force of passionate desire. The intensity of the feeling caused tears to burn in his eyes, though he blinked them back and sat up with some difficulty. His arms were shaky, and her movements to accommodate his new position sent small shocks through his body. She opened her eyes, a smile forming on her lips as Werther enfolded her in his arms and murmured to her that he loved her, and how unbelievably good she felt, insisting she take as long as needed. While he had experienced a strange thrill at their previous position, he found that he preferred being able to hold her close to him.

“I won’t make you wait much longer, dear,” Lotte said teasingly into his shoulder, moving her hips slightly. Werther stiffened, gasping as she began to roll her hips, her movements gradually increasing. Albert ran his hand lightly against her neck, her shoulder, speaking soft words of encouragement. Lotte began to raise herself, and his hips bucked up involuntarily, following her movement, his hands clenching at the feeling the new friction sent coursing through him. 

He drew back from her in slight concern, but as he parted his lips to speak she slid her arm from around his neck and placed a finger against his mouth, gently shushing him.

“Werther, I appreciate your concern, and you know I love to hear you speak... but you’re also a very good listener, dear.” She purred, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight as she pushed down gently on his bottom lip with two of her fingertips. Werther drew in a surprised gasp as she coaxed him to open his mouth further, and began to push them inside. 

He felt a shiver run down his back as she paused, and he tasted her against his tongue. “All you have to do is listen,” she said soothingly, her voice lowering, “so stop worrying and be good for me, alright darling?”

Werther nodded, attempting to swallow the saliva which pooled in his mouth, but finding himself unable to. He almost felt that he was unworthy to worship her in such a way, with his tongue and cheek pressed so intimately against her.

Lotte looked pleased, and rolled her hips downwards, drawing a muffled groan from his mouth. She continued to rock against him as she pulled her glistening fingers gradually out of his mouth and placed them at the hollow of his throat, trailing them down his chest. Werther was unable to suppress a slight shudder at the cool wetness against his skin.

She leaned in to briefly meet his lips, guiding his hands from her back down to her waist, to steady her as she began to move slowly. Glancing at Albert, Werther saw that he watched with rapt attention, a shade redder than he'd previously been.

Albert swallowed, his eyes following her movements before he ran his gaze tenderly over their entangled forms. He met Werther’s gaze and held it for a moment, flushing even darker and biting his lip as he looked away. He appeared, ridiculously, somewhat flustered at his own reaction to the scene in front of him.

Lotte shifted in his lap and lifted her hips again, a look of determination in her eyes. She gasped as she lowered to meet him, her grip on his shoulders tightening. Werther did his best to accommodate her with his artless movements, his hands firm on her waist as he sucked in shallow breaths. Lotte slid one of her hands into his hair, grasping it tightly, her motions faltering as she let out quiet, breathy sounds.  
Albert placed a hand on her back, and began to slide his other along her thigh, stroking up and down before gently venturing beneath her skirts. "You are truly breathtaking, dear," he whispered sweetly, "my heart is fit to burst simply from looking at you." 

“It certainly seems as though you are enjoying yourself,” she panted, giving him a coquettish smile and appearing quite amused.

As Lotte spoke, Albert brushed against her in a way that caused her breath to hitch. Werther gasped as her movements became almost frantic, her grip on his hair tightening as Albert began to move his hand against her. 

“Oh, just… just there, dear…” she breathed, her eyes falling shut as Albert deftly matched her undulations. 

Werther shuddered as she tensed around him, her hips jerking forwards as she drew in a sharp breath. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her shaky breaths warm on his skin as her stuttering movements became broken, her strength failing her somewhat. Gradually, she slowed, relaxing her vice-like grip on his shoulders and letting out a long sigh. It was the most beautiful thing Werther had ever witnessed. 

There was a small, satisfied smile on Albert’s face as he pulled back from Lotte, rubbing her lower back comfortingly. His gaze flickered between them, and he settled his hand on Werther’s forearm. 

“Werther,” his smile had taken on a rare hint of playfulness, “there is a certain amiableness in your nature that is almost alluring.” Albert leaned in to press his warm lips to his neck, and Werther heard him inhale shakily. “I’ll admit, I’ve always thought it to be so.”

Werther could feel that he was very close himself, as Albert’s lips, his tongue against his skin only added to the sensations which overwhelmed him. Lotte didn’t come to a stop, or separate from him, as he feared she might, but continued to rock her hips lazily. A hazy, placated smile rested on her lips as she leaned against him, placing a hand on his chest encouragingly. 

Werther gave a faint groan as his body moved against her, seemingly of its own accord. He half-sobbed a few incomprehensible words when she planted her hands firmly against his shoulders and pushed, easing him back to rest on his elbows. The new position allowed her to move more freely against him, one hand planted against his stomach. 

"That's it," she panted, leaning closer so that her breath fanned out against his ear. “Good boy,” she continued in low, coaxing tones, “I would like you to finish for me, now. You can do that, can’t you dear?”

He gasped, feeling every ounce of self-control leave him at her words. Strange as it was, he would have given anything to hear them again.

“You are, Werther; so, so good, so well behaved.” She pressed her lips briefly to the corner of his jaw and whispered; “I love you.” 

Those words were more than sufficient to wrench a gasp from him, as he opened his mouth in a wordless cry and tremors began to overtake him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and kept him deep within her as his vision became unfocused and his pulse rushed in his ears, and he could make out nothing but her, shining there so completely in the centre of his gaze. 

His hips stuttered in sudden, urgent motions, and he panted for breath, dizzied by her scent, by the words she murmured encouragingly. He was vaguely aware of letting her name fall brokenly from his mouth, as his hands scrabbled for purchase and he jerked beneath her. 

“Breathe, dear.” Lotte reminded him gently, and he did so as though he had received a divine command.

“Lotte...” he panted, as the blinding feeling began to ebb, and she slowly moved with him, guiding him to rest firmly on the earth. The world blurred about her for a moment, it seemed, like a smeared canvas, and she appeared the sole untouched creation of the universe.

She sat up, and he watched her flat on his back as he came to lie still, some trace of fading rapture in his eyes. “That was beautiful,” she brushed her knuckles against his cheek, “thank you.”

Her words were enough to produce a shudder from deep within him. Albert’s hand was now on his forehead, smoothing back his hair, and he blinked a few times, gazing up at them as Lotte parted from him, and came to lie beside him. She didn’t bother dressing just yet, but pulled him closer, and rested her head on his chest. She could certainly hear his heart now, he thought, as it beat loudly in response to her closeness. She didn’t seem to mind, however, and merely edged in nearer to him. 

“It is getting rather late...” Albert observed as she tugged lightly at his sleeve. 

“At least join us for a few moments, dearest,” Lotte said without budging, “we do not need to hurry.” 

Albert sighed and somewhat reluctantly settled on Lotte’s other side, sliding his arm around her waist and becoming very still as though he were concentrating on something. 

“We must do this again soon, Werther. It certainly feels as though Albert enjoyed it.” She murmured teasingly, and it seemed that Albert had no response. 

She shifted, turning over to face him, and Werther followed, resting his arm on top of Albert’s at her waist, tracing his forearm lightly. Closing his eyes, he struggled not to give in to the drowsiness that had settled in his limbs, pleasant and warm. However as the rustling of fabric met his ears, his interest increased enough to keep him alert.

"Albert," She murmured, "You didn't think I'd forget to look after you, just because Werther did such a good job taking care of me, did you?"

"Yes, well..." Albert faltered, suddenly sounding hesitant, "I suppose the same is true for myself."

Werther continued to listen quietly, amazed at the intimacy of hearing their lips meet, and the soft breaths they drew hurriedly when they broke apart. Hearing a faint groan from Albert, he imagined Lotte sliding her delicate hand around him, her movements full of gentle care always.

"Yes, he has certainly outdone himself today... and you liked it, dearest, watching our little embrace?" Her voice became softer, more playful as she continued, "It looks as though it excited you a great deal, to see me in the arms of another, Albert."

Werther heard a very faint 'yes' leave his mouth. He listened intently now, picturing the scene in obscene detail; the flush of Albert’s skin, his hands resting at Lotte’s neck, her eyes cast down as she drew such wonderful sounds from him. They were almost shocking in their intimacy, though he had heard similar sounds earlier, had been the one to tug them free.

Their ragged breaths were the only sounds he could hear, as he carefully brushed Lotte's hair aside and pressed his lips to her neck, feeling the thudding warmth of her pulse. She leaned into him imperceptibly at this, and he could almost see the flush stealing over her cheeks. 

Albert groaned, and it sounded as though he bucked against her. 

"I suppose, it must have been rather enticing," she chuckled, her voice barely above a whisper. "Werther within me, and my fingers in his mouth - he took them so nicely didn't he, Albert?"

Receiving a strangled gasp in response, she said coyly; “He was certainly much more unreserved in his passions than you were our first night together - you could hardly bring yourself to look me in the eyes, even as you held me beneath you. I thought it the most endearing thing; my new husband was so modest and so handsome.”

Hearing Albert emit a breathy sound, Werther was unable to simply listen any longer, and parting from Lotte, he sat up to watch as Albert came undone under her deft hands. His face was very red, his hands around Lotte's neck and their foreheads pressed together. His eyes fell shut as his hips snapped forwards against her, and she whispered meaningless words to him under her breath.

Werther's hand remained on his arm, though he said nothing as he watched the unfolding of what he had been unable to clearly glimpse earlier. Did Albert always appear quite so flustered, he wondered, or was it merely the effect Lotte's unabashed words had had on him? Regardless, Werther thought, it was very becoming. 

His eyes drifted down to catch the motions of Lotte’s hand, which slowed gradually. He was struck once again by the intimacy of watching something so beautiful take place, as they both panted for breath, and felt compelled to lie down by her side once again, replacing his arm about her waist.

Werther lost track of exactly how long they laid together, entangled in such a manner, listening to one another's breathing. After what seemed like mere minutes Lotte sighed and sitting up, asked if he and Albert wouldn't help her dress. 

Shaking off his contented sleepiness, he aided her in replacing the articles he had so carefully removed, though it pained him somewhat. Perhaps Lotte saw that he had been left in a state of wistfulness at all that had just passed, for she pulled him into a lingering embrace when he'd finished. 

"We must lunch outdoors again when the weather is suitable," she said, resting her head against his shoulder, "it was such a lovely time, and perhaps you can create one of your drawings I've heard so much about." 

"I would be honoured, should you desire to model for a hand the likes of mine, Lotte." He chuckled, thinking, as she parted from him, grinning, that he was as perfectly happy as perhaps he would ever be in his whole life. 

As they folded their blanket and began the trek back to the house, he thought of the letter he had yet to write, in response to his friend's lingering concern over him. How would he explain this feeling without revealing its circumstances? 

As they brushed aside foliage, his thoughts wandered, and he began absentmindedly composing such a letter.

 _Dear Wilhelm,_ he would begin,

_I am faring entirely better, and there is no need for you to endure the traveling necessary to visit me at the present. Lotte and I have resolved firmly to be nothing but the dearest of friends, and I've even been getting on quite well with Albert. We have our differences, of course, but he really is a fine fellow. With a little luck, the warm spring weather we’ve experienced as of late will continue, for there is no better way to enjoy it than in the company of such dear companions._


End file.
